Internal combustion engine exhaust emissions, and especially diesel engine exhaust emissions, have recently come under scrutiny with the advent of stricter regulations, both in the U.S. and abroad. While diesel engines are known to be more economical to run than spark-ignited engines, diesel engines inherently suffer disadvantages in the area of emissions. For example, in a diesel engine, fuel is injected during the compression stroke, as opposed to during the intake stroke in a spark-ignited engine. As a result, a diesel engine has less time to thoroughly mix the air and fuel before ignition occurs. The consequence is that diesel engine exhaust contains incompletely burned fuel known as particulate matter, or “soot”. In addition to particulate matter, internal combustion engines including diesel engines produce a number of combustion products including hydrocarbons (“HC”), carbon monoxide (“CO”), nitrogen oxides (“NOx”), and sulfur oxides (“SOx”). Aftertreatment systems may be utilized to reduce or eliminate emissions of these and other combustion products.
A number of catalysts are used to reduce emissions in diesel aftertreatment systems. FIG. 1A shows a block diagram providing a brief overview of a vehicle powertrain. The components include an internal combustion engine 20 in flow communication with one or more selected components of an exhaust aftertreatment system 24. The exhaust aftertreatment system 24 optionally includes a catalyst system 96 upstream of a particulate filter 100. In the embodiment shown, the catalyst system 96 is a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) 96 coupled in flow communication to receive and treat exhaust from the engine 20. The DOC 96 is preferably a flow-through device that includes either a honeycomb-like or plate-like substrate. The substrate has a surface area that includes (e.g., is coated with) a catalyst. The catalyst can be an oxidation catalyst, which can include a precious metal catalyst, such as platinum or palladium, for rapid conversion of hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, and nitric oxides in the engine exhaust gas into carbon dioxide, nitrogen, water, or NO2.
Once the exhaust has flowed through DOC 96, the DPF 100 is utilized to capture unwanted diesel particulate matter from the flow of exhaust gas exiting engine 20, by flowing exhaust across the walls of DPF channels. The diesel particulate matter includes sub-micron sized solid and liquid particles found in diesel exhaust. The DPF 100 can be manufactured from a variety of materials including but not limited to cordierite, silicon carbide, and/or other high temperature oxide ceramics.
The treated exhaust gases can then proceed through diesel exhaust fluid doser 102 for the introduction of a reductant, such as ammonia or a urea solution. The exhaust gases then flow to a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system 104, which can include a catalytic core having a selective catalytic reduction catalyst (SCR catalyst) loaded thereon.
System 24 can include one or more sensors (not illustrated) associated with components of the system 24, such as one or more temperature sensors, NOx sensor, oxygen sensor, mass flow sensor, and a pressure sensor.
As discussed above, the exhaust aftertreatment system 24 includes a Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) system 104. The SCR system 104 includes a selective catalytic reduction catalyst which interacts with NOx gases to convert the NOx gases into N2 and water, in the presence of an ammonia reductant. The overall reactions of NOx reductions in an SCR are shown below.4NO+4NH3+O2→4N2+6H2O  (1)6NO2+8NH3→7N2+12H2O  (2)2NH3+NO+NO2→2N2+3H2O  (3)Where Equation (1) represents a standard SCR reaction and Equation (3) represents a fast SCR reaction.
There is a need for easy tailoring and screening of the various catalysts that are present in an engine aftertreatment system. For example, there is a need for a high durability SCR catalyst that is able to withstand the harsh environments resulting from high intensity diesel exhaust fluid dosing, and for easy synthesis of the catalyst. The present disclosure seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.